Semiconductor technologies are continually progressing to smaller feature sizes, down to 65 nanometers, 45 nanometers, and below. A patterned resist layer used to produce such small feature sizes typically have a high aspect ratio. Maintaining a desired critical dimension (CD) can be very difficult for various reasons. For example, a resist layer usually has poor etching resistance and shows CD degradation during a lithography patterning process.